Top Five
by freefallinginlove
Summary: But Stefan, What if you were given Five free passes to... well, 'yaknow' anyone you wanted? Who would be in your top five? "... Bonnie." - Damon starts a conversation that shocks him out of his idiocy  BxD event.  Rewrite with jimi18's permission
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, No, The Vampire Diaries? Not Mine. Technically, as this story is a hand-me-down, the original idea is not either. **

**As The disclaimer says, Jimi18 was giving up Top Five en-permanence, as it goes... so I've stepped up to the plate, and with her blessing (or perhaps she is terrified and screaming in fear at this point), here is my reworked-cum-edited version of Top Five. **

**(All love to Jimi18)

* * *

**

.

.

.

**TOP FIVE – Chapter one**

**.**

**.**

Stefan had decided that Elena needed a treat after all that had happened – in fact, _all _of the girls deserved some kind of relaxation - so Elena, Bonnie and Meredith were spending the night at the most exclusive spa hotel Stefan could afford, two towns over. He hated being so far away from his one-true-love, but Stefan knew it was safer that way – he couldn't afford his 'dead' girlfriend to be seen by anyone in Fell's Church.

Stefan and Damon, on the other hand, were having some brother's time; trying to... bury the hatchet, if you will. The conversation had run dry about an hour or so before – they were now staring into the fire aimlessly, sipping on a fine single malt Damon had unearthed from Mrs. Flowers' stash.

"Have you and Elena discussed your top five?" Damon's voice almost made Stefan jump out of his seat, and he turned to his brother, confused and a little bit perturbed.

"What are you talking about Damon, what _top_ _five_?"

"You know, your top five." Damon stared at his brother incredulously. Stefan and Elena were practically glued at the him – how had they not had _that _conversation?

"Damon, honestly, I don't have a clue what top five you are talking about." Stefan stated, shaking his head and sighing.

Damon sighed in return, knowing that he had better explain to his... uhm, _dense _brother the exact concept of a Top Five.

"Your top five is the list of five people that you could bump into and have sex with." Before Stefan could even begin to protest at the mere concept, Damon continued, "and Elena couldn't get upset about it. Like, if you bumped into, I don't know, Pamela Anderson and you were married to Elena you could have sex with Pammie without getting into trouble."

"Oh," _Finally, he gets the concept, "_You mean like a free pass?"

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Exactly. I mean, where's the harm in it – the chances of you meeting Pamela Anderson in this tiny town are pretty slim... and the idea that she would find you even minutely attractive enough to have sex with – well, that's pretty non-existent..." Damon grinned, "It's just a bit of harmless fun!"

But Stefan knew that nothing involving his brother was ever _really _harmless.

"Wait, wait... do _you _have a top five, Damon?" If Stefan was sharing his five, he had to know his brother's.

"More like a ten, but with me it's irrelevant for several reasons. One no woman can resist my charm and good looks – so they'd be forming a queue anyway, two, I don't have a girlfriend to _need _a free pass, should I meet any of these girls anyway... and three," He laughed confidently, "I would _never _get tied down to _need _a free pass." Damon was bored now, just wanting to tease his brother, "Come on Stefan, shout it out!"

Stefan cringed.

"Not a word of this to Elena, right?" Damon nodded, "Promise?" Whatever Damon was, be he a liar, misogynist or thief, he would never break his promise.

"I'll even pinkie promise," As Damon grinned again and held up his little finger, Stefan couldn't help but smile. He knew that Damon had picked that one up from Bonnie – it was simply a _Bonnie_ thing to say. Before Damon could change his mind, Stefan grabbed pinkies with Damon, Damon glanced at his brother and solemnly announced, "I promise."

All through the conversation, Stefan had been thinking about his top five. He reckoned his choices were all right, but one of them could have made life awkward for everyone involved...

"C'mon Stef! Top five now!" Damon growled impatiently.

"Fine," Stefan sighed. "One, Drew Barrymore."

"Standard," Damon nodded.

"Two, Cameron Diaz, Three, Lucy Liu..."

"You've got a Charlie's Angels fetish there, brother," Damon laughed, but was silenced at the glare Stefan levelled his way, "Sorry, carry on."

"Four, Beyonce,"

"Nice. And five?"

"Bonnie."

.

.

.

* * *

**Leave some Love?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: No-no, no, no. No-no, no. I don't own this. Bugger me, though, The Ashes are currently killing my sleep patterns.**_

_**So, uhm, yeah. 12 reviews after chapter 1? This is awesome! Keep it up guys, I might have a happy over it, and you could get some interesting outtakes ;)

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter le Second.**

**.**

**.**

Damon just stared. There were no comebacks to that, so he simply gazed, open mouthed at Stefan.

"What? Why're you staring?" The denser brother asked, confused.

"_Bonnie_ is your number five? _My_ Bonnie? The little red headed witch, about yea high," He gestured, "Fiery, kinda dangerous?" Damon asked, still so shocked that he hadn't even realised that he had called Bonnie _his._ Stefan flushed red and glared at his brother.

"You said five women that we would _like_ _to_ but never actually would."

"Actually, I said five women that we would never _meet._"As far as Damon was concerned, Bonnie was way too close to his heart to even consider Stefan taking her. _Wait. What?_

"Yeah..." Stefan's blush deepened as he tried to work out the words, "Yeah, but with Bonnie nothing would ever _actually _happen, it's just that she's turned into a very beautiful woman in the last... year?"

"I _**know,**_" Damon said, a bit more forcefully than he intended.

"Anyway since when is Bonnie _yours_? And, for that matter, who're in your top five?" Stefan asked quickly, desperate to change the subject, and trying to work out how he had let his inner thoughts slip. If he could have subtly kicked himself, he would have.

Damon, as usual, didn't say a word.

"Damon, c'mon. Top five. Now!" _And that was an order._

"Easy," Damon scoffed, "One, Rachelle LeFevre, Two, Nicole Kidman, Three, Amy Adams, Four, Willow from Buffy... and five... well, I'll have to agree with you on Lucy Liu." Damon completed his list with a smirk, and Stefan held back a smirk of his own as he realised all but his number Five were petite and redheaded...

As the conversation faded out, and Stefan breathed a heavy sigh of relief because Damon had clearly dropped the issue of him mentioning Bonnie in his five, the two brothers sat in the rare silence of the Boarding house, thinking about the words they had both uttered.

Stefan was thinking of Elena, and the men that would clearly feature on her list. He feared that if he ever asked her, Damon would be at the top of her list – but at the same time, the evening's revelations made him wonder whether, if he was given the chance, Damon would accept. Instead, Stefan reckoned he would politely decline – because Damon has spent a good portion of the evening talking about Bonnie. How her powers were growing, how she had suddenly discovered makeup, how her hair had changed...

Obviously, as a man, Stefan could not help but notice the changes that were going on with Bonnie – her pale skin had acquired a luminous quality, as though she were glowing with power; her cheekbones had become more refined as the youthful puppy-fat in her face had disappeared; and though she hadn't grown in stature, her body had found itself in gorgeous curves, perfectly proportioned to complement her power and make for one _very _stunning red-headed witch. Stefan wondered whether, had he not met Elena, if he would actively be chasing Bonnie – after all, she would be just his kind of girl. But he _had_ meet Elena, and they _had_ fallen in love and Bonnie was now one of his best friends.

A quiet glance over at his brother, and Stefan realised that he was not the only one wrapped up in his thoughts. Damon lifted his glass to his lips and drained it, feeling the burn of the alcohol along his throat and loving it – it was a welcome distraction to the thoughts swirling out of his brain. It had all started as a bit of innocent fun – he could remember the conversation which had started it all – with the woman he was seeing in the seventies while he was living in Hollywood. She had demanded that he be faithful, and, as a gesture had given him a top five pass. Damon had given his choices, and then, of course, she had had to get upset when she had found him in bed with all five of his chosen starlets pleasuring his naked body. He smiled at the memory of that night – his girlfriend may have finished with him, but at least he'd gotten some action.

At the flurry of movement beside him – Stefan almost dropping his mug, his mind shifted back to the present day. Damon sat there, staring at Stefan, and thought about his brother's choices.

_Okay. He thought about Bonnie. _

She was single, and beautiful, and one of his future sister-in-laws' best friends. And she was on Stefan's list. Even though his little brother didn't stand an ice cube's chance in Hell with the little witch, Damon could see why he had put her in his list. When they had first met – an experience that Bonnie would never remember – he had thought she was beautiful. _Now he knew. _Since they had become friends – had met and really, _really _got to know each other – Damon had seen her come into her own, not only with her body, big brown eyes and a gorgeous figure, but with her powers, terrifying and grand at the same time, she had become more attractive than any A – Lister. Reluctant as he was to admit it, Damon had developed quite the soft spot for his little witch since he had rescued her and they had shared blood.

Almost simultaneously, the brothers looked at each other and decided to call it a night, Damon following Stefan up the stairs and the brothers parting on the landing to go to bed and dream.

Stefan curled up against a pillow, dreaming of the perfect romantic evening, relaxing by a roaring fire, cuddling up on the sofa and wrapping his arms around a girl with fiery red curls and tiny, tiny hands.

Damon on the other hand, was far more active in his dreams. She was over him, on him, wrapped around him and they were moving in sync as he pulled her to straddle him and bury himself deeper. She moaned, leaning forward to press her lips to his and he knotted his hands into her flaming red hair.

They fit perfectly. At least while the Salvatore brothers dreamed.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Short, sweet, review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fneh, as if I own this. I have a hot water bottle in me bed though. (Yumyum warmth)**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Top five – Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

There was no chance of the boarding house running out of hot water the next morning.

Stefan had woken up with very mixed feelings. Part of him really enjoyed his dream last night, because he had felt special – he had felt _loved._ It shouldn't be thought that he didn't feel loved when he was with Elena – he loved her, and she loved him, but it was hard to have to go through her possessiveness of Damon. Stefan always felt as though he was competing for Elena's attention even when they were alone together. But that dream had been so different – with Bonnie, he had felt like he was the most important person in the world. In reality, the little witch had that gift – of making you feel as though, no matter how many people were in the room with you, you were the sole recipient of her attention. Reluctantly, Stefan's thoughts wondered out of his daydreams and his body wondered into a very cold shower.

At the other end of the first floor landing, Damon was stretching like a cat in the sunlight, grinning and very nearly content. The only thing that could have improved his morning would have been if he had woken up with his little witch beside him, and all the time to demonstrate his dreams to her. _With sexy results. _Instead, he was forced to wake up alone, and in need of a very cold shower, though he wondered whether that would be a waste of water. For a minute, he considered throwing on a pair of joggers and head into the woods, just to see if some pretty young thing could ease his... issue... and supply him with breakfast at the same time.

That idea was out almost as soon as he realised that he could miss Bonnie's return. _A cold shower it was. _Then he could get dress and some breakfast, and set up Operation Upset-Stelena-and-Get-Bonnie. _Lordy, that was a mouthful. _

Forty-nine minutes later, there was a loud slamming of car doors and three giggling girls clambered out of Elena's car. Meredith had been driving, Elena sitting beside her and Bonnie curled up in the backseat with an unthinkable grin on her face. Their choice of terrible eighties pop music had kept them laughing and singing all the way back, and the Velociraptor sisterhood was stronger than ever.

As soon as Elena was out of the car, she was throwing herself at Stefan, practically humping his leg and peppering kisses all across his face.

"If that's after just one night... imagine what it'll be like after a whole week!" Stefan laughed, and Elena looked up at him, smiling.

"It will _never _be that long."

Quickly, Elena stepped back, and Bonnie threw her arms around Stefan, hugging him tight and thanking him profusely for such a wonderful weekend. Tentatively, Stefan returned the hug, pressing his nose to her hair and gently sniffing in the scent of shampoo, girl and a little bit of _witch_. It was such a slight movement that nobody should have noticed, but as Stefan looked up, he caught Damon's glare, and Meredith's curious glance, though both Bonnie and Elena were blissfully unaware of what was going on around them.

He shouldn't have done so, but Stefan couldn't help but hold onto the little witch for just a second longer, shutting his eyes and composing himself once again. Quickly, Meredith was giving him a half hug and walking around to the trunk of the car to retrieve her bags.

As soon as he felt less intimidated by the Meredith's presence, Damon appeared from the shadows, smirking brightly and placing himself in between Elena and Bonnie.

"Well, I see the sisterhood is home." And at the sound of his silky voice, Elena turned to look at him with a thousand kilowatt smile.

"Damon," She breathed, momentarily losing her thoughts.

Damon nodded a little, casually slinging his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and steering her into the house. Elena scowled at her best friend's back, feeling the sting of Damon's ignorance and the pang of jealousy in her chest as she watched them disappear.

When they were inside, the five sat around the large kitchen table and the girls began to regale the boys with their shenanigans at the spa, and the treatments they had experienced.

"Ha, Bonnie," Damon cut in as Meredith went to put the kettle on, "I see they failed with you." Her heart pounded and her face fell immediately. That was, until Damon leaned forward and grinned his incredible grin. "But they would fail, of course. You were beautiful before you went – there was no way they could improve on perfection."

Bonnie blushed. Meredith mimed gagging into her coffee. Stefan sighed and Elena fumed – if anyone had been paying attention to her, they would have seen the look of pure disgust on her face.

Time passed, and the five sat around the table, catching up and talking about the summer that laid ahead of them, before the boys got hungry and the girls got dinner ready, chopping, cutting and laughing to start their evening meal. It was no secret that Damon was staring at Bonnie, admiring her as she laughed with Meredith about the telekinetic skill she had with chopping vegetables with her mind. Elena kept glancing at Damon, watching him watch Bonnie with jealousy in her gaze. Meredith was watching Stefan – who was doing the same as his brother and keeping tabs on the little witch. Elena was, however, ignoring _Stefan _all together – something that helped him relax to no end.

Meredith _had _to know what was going on here. She didn't get it, but damnit, she wanted to. With Damon, it was easy – pure and simple, he wanted to get into Bonnie's pants, but with the other two, it was far more difficult. Stefan had some redhead fixation, and Bonnie was just being Bonnie – blissfully unaware and happily moving along with her life.

As the five sat down to eat, there was a mad rush for the seats beside Bonnie – only strange because the subject of the rush was usually Elena. As it was, the redhead ended up situated between the two brothers.

Then it all started.

First, Bonnie asked if someone could pass her the Olive Oil. Both Damon and Stefan rushed to reach for it before the other, narrowly avoiding severely injuring Meredith as she got there first and passed it quietly to Bonnie. All three girls stared incredulously at the brothers, wondering what the hell was going on.

Then she asked for the Parmesan. Once again, both boys reached for it, nearly knocking it over as Stefan got there first, with Bonnie smiling and thanking him as she dusted it on her food. Next, it was black pepper, this time, Damon was the one who passed it to her, grinning as he offered to "screw it tight," for her as the grinder was loose.

By the time she was thirsty, Bonnie was almost afraid of asking, instead resorting to catching Meredith's eye and looking pleadingly at the glasses. The dark-haired girl passed Bonnie a glass, but before she could provide the jug of water, Damon and Stefan were on their feet, each holding half of the handle of the jug and growling at each other.

"I've got it, Brother." Damon said, his teeth gritted as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, let me," Stefan growled.

It was almost like a tennis match, as the girls watched the boys argue back and forth, the water in the jug sloshing back and forth until suddenly, it slipped out of Stefan's grasp, surprising Damon so much that his grip slipped and the water exploded everywhere, drenching one of the girls.

"_Fuck!"_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Ahahahaha! Okay, so you lot had better have enjoyed this! As of tomorrow, I'll be under the radar for a couple of days, with 4-and-a-half thousand bits of coursework to do! **

**Reviews make me work faster though! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. But our flat has half a Christmas tree :D **_

_**So, yep, I took a few hours out of my coursework – 2,000 words done, by the way – to get this done for y'all!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Elena gasped as the whole jug of iced water went over her head, Damon thrust the jug at Stefan and smiled innocently, Meredith and Bonnie were biting their respective bottom lips and trying to hold in genuine guffaws, and Stefan just stared at Elena, unable to think or speak.

"Seriously?" She shrieked, "What the hell is going on?" Melodramatic as usual, Elena stormed from the kitchen and pounded her feet on the stairs as she ran off, Stefan following comically behind her still holding the jug.

"Elena! My Lovely Little Love! Come back!"

Damon watched his brother leave, so glad he wasn't entirely as pussy-whipped as Stefan. Then he glanced at Bonnie and smiled, feeling his chest swell with joy at her silly grin. Happy, that was, until Meredith turned to talk to the pair, fixing them with a stern gaze.

"So, what _is _going on?"

Bonnie looked completely and deservedly blank, and Damon pulled out his best innocent stare.

"I thought... w-wasn't it an accident?" Bonnie looked up at her best friend, totally unaware of the underlying current of sexual tension in the room. Meredith believed her best friend – she just wasn't that good a liar... Damon, on the other hand... well, he couldn't be trusted.

The icy-eyed vampire stared at Meredith as she held his gaze and growled. She did freak him out sometimes, with that direct and angry glare.

"Well?"

"What do you mean, Merry?" And he pulled out the puppy-dog pout.

"You know exactly what I mean, Damon and I will get to the bottom of it." Meredith muttered, shaking her head at him. All of a sudden, Damon had no doubt that she would get the answers she was looking for.

.

Stefan had finally put the water jug down on top of the dresser, and was no longer flinging droplets about in his haste to get to the room he shared with Elena. The blonde had grabbed a towel from their en-suite bathroom, and was starting to dry off her hair, hoping that it would still be straight after she had spent ages doing it that morning. Sighing, she looked up at her boyfriend and levelled her boyfriend with a furious stare.

"Stefan, what the hell was going on at dinner? You and Damon were fighting to get Bonnie's attention!" Stefan blushed, but there was no way that he was going to let Elena know about the conversation that he and Damon had the previous night. He knew it was just a harmless fantasy, and that he loved Elena. He was in love with Elena.

And he had been quiet for far too long. His girlfriend was staring at him quizzically, head tilted and a tad confused.

"My lovely little love, I was just trying to protect Bonnie... I think that Damon is planning something."

Satisfied with that explanation, Elena smiled at Stefan and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stefan! It's just like you to think of others..." She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around him tight, kissing him.

.

Meredith and Bonnie had started to clean up, and, as usual, Damon had vanished at the mention of hard work.

"Bon, what do you reckon was going on at Dinner?" Meredith asked as she reached up to put their plates back in the cupboard.

"Merry, I honestly don't know what you're going on about." Bonnie's gaze was pure innocence, a look that told Meredith that she was lacking kind of idea about what was going on plastered all over her features.

"I was afraid of that." Meredith sighed.

"Explain it to me?"

"I will... but I think I need some more coffee before I can even start with this kind of talk."

Eventually, they finished clearing the kitchen, crossing to the living room with a pot of coffee and noting the noises from upstairs along the way. _Elena had clearly forgiven Stefan, then. _Damon was nowhere to be seen – probably off getting a midnight snack, Meredith assumed, but before he had gone, he had kindly lit a fire in the grate, sending a deep warmth and flickering light across the overstuffed sofas and mismatched furniture in the living room.

Bonnie curled up in her seat, blowing on the hot drink and sighing as she felt the pulse of Damon's presence in the house. She wasn't sure exactly where he was, however, so she kept her mouth shut and watched as Meredith started to speak.

"So, explain to me the 'blatantly obvious' stuff that I missed at dinner." Bonnie asked quietly.

"Well, Stefan and Damon clearly both trying to get your attention." Bonnie's eyes widened as Meredith took in her reaction. _No idea. _

"What? What do you mean?"

Behind the curtain, Damon was curled up in one of the window seats, observing Bonnie in the shadows of the living room. Her pale skin was warmed by the firelight, the glow turning her hair from red curls into a fiery halo. The fire was reflected in her eyes, and as she looked up at Meredith, Damon realised that he had never, ever seen anyone that was as beautiful as Bonnie.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her best friend. She could honestly be so naive at times.

"Bonnie, they both rushed to get the seat next to you at dinner; Stefan had the weirdest look ever when you hugged him earlier on... Damon has been watching you closely and let's not talk about the absolute _farce_ that went on at dinner!"

Bonnie really hadn't thought about it – she had just assumed that the boys were being nice to her, for once, and she told Meredith so.

"Well, Bon, I promise you, I _will _figure this out." She stated, putting her arm around Bonnie's shoulders. In the corner behind the curtain, Damon nodded as she spoke. There was no question that Meredith would find out what was going on – but, Damon wondered whether her meddling would unintentionally aid his quest for Bonnie's heart.

Wait. Her... _heart_? When did he get so pathetic?

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Been a long time, eh? Well, in that time, I have done a lot of things. One of which was **_**NOT **_**kidnapping Paul Wesley, Calling LJ Smith and demanding to own the rights to any of these characters, or The Vampire Diaries. Gutting, really. I still don't own it. **

**Yeah, sorry. It's been a long time, and this is quite short, but I'm working on edits to the next couple of chapters already! **

**Reviews would be appreciated?**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

**Top Five – Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

When the coffee pot was drained, and Bonnie and Meredith were sufficiently caffeinated, they stumbled upstairs to bed. Though most would call that the dumbest move on the planet, Bonnie liked getting wired before falling to bed, and Meredith found it so much easier to think with the drug pulsing through her veins. Calling out to Elena and Stefan as they passed their door – the one with the suspiciously-quiet-for-having-the-lights-on kind of air – they split up and went their separate ways. Poor Meredith had to settle next door to the wonder-couple, and she closed her door after her, desperately hoping that they wouldn't slam the headboard so hard this time.

Bonnie, on the other side, was settled into a room down the other end of the house, next door to Damon, and on the other side, Matt – that was, if ever Matt decided to come back from wherever he'd gone. If Bonnie was honest, she loved living next to Damon, because she felt as though he was close – she felt safe… though she dreaded the nights that he brought back meals-on-heels, because damnit, she just didn't need to listen to that kind of crap. Especially when she kinda-maybe-sort-of wished that those girls were her.

Bonnie's room was dominated by two main things – a set of glistening floor to ceiling French doors which took up most of the wall overlooking her balcony, and Mrs. Flowers' beautiful garden; and the second was an immense four poster bed. It was huge – big enough for more than two people, and draped with all kinds of heavy, warm and comfortable fabrics. But Bonnie wasn't in the mood for warm and comfortable just yet – she fancied tripping into a hot bath and having a comfortable soak.

It was common knowledge that lavender aided sleep – though of course, it wouldn't necessarily give her pleasant dreams – and Mrs. Flowers had conveniently placed a new bottle of body wash in the cupboard for her. Knowing that she was likely to drift off in the bathtub, she took her cellphone with her and flicked an alarm on for forty-five minutes. Sighing, she ducked her head under the water and let her eyes drift closed.

In the next room, Damon's sensitive ears picked up the fact that Bonnie was in the bathroom – and judging by the copious amounts of sighs and soft breathing, either she was fast asleep, or working her way to... well, a self-induced orgasm. _Damn, what he wouldn't give to be in that tub with her! _

So, he pulled a shirt on and crept through Bonnie's unlocked door. He stepped toward her, watching her snooze in the water with a small smile on his face, before tripping over the bathroom mat and landing on his knees on the floor beside her. At the sound, Bonnie jerked awake and opened his eyes to look at him.

"Damon what the hell do you want?"

"Hey, hey..." He held his palms up and waved his hands, "I was... just checking you were okay." _Way to make a girl feel bad, Damon. _He was just being nice, and she was being horrific. _Just like everybody else that talked to him. _He turned and sat down on the sink, stretching his legs out and balancing gracefully with one heel on the lip of the bathtub.

"Sorry." She ducked her head, sinking deeper under the bubbles and suddenly feeling all the more exposed under his gaze. He shrugged, and then grinned his lopsided, leery grin.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" She shook her head and sent a rush of water from the taps behind him, soaking all the way up his back and making him scream like a little girl.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Good night, Damon."

He sighed, shaking his head and leaving the way he came in. Bonnie shook her head right back at him, sliding deeper under the water and sighing as she ran her hands through her hair.

She had always had a soft spot for _her_ deadly vampire, and as she thought about how he was so cheeky and ridiculous, her thoughts turned to the conversation she had had with Meredith earlier on in the night. Now that her best friend had brought it up, she could see that there was definitely something up with the brothers – she just didn't know _exactly _what.

Eventually, Bonnie found the will to clamber out of the bath and dry herself off, willing her bedroom to be warm, comfortable and safe for the night. Though they were never too far away, she forced herself to put thoughts of vampires, werewolves, witches and kitsune out of her mind and headed to the large bed. Using her Power, she lit the candle sconces that and curled up beneath covers that threatened to drown her petite form. With nothing in her head apart from wishes for sweet dreams, Bonnie pulled her duvet up even higher, leaving only her head and shoulders bare, and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, Not mine. But thanks for believing that. **

**Okay, this is longer than the last, but still really frecking short. when I hit chapter 8, I will be going all out, but at the moment, we're still in the Re-edits.**

**And Don't worry, if the updates stop for like, 3 weeks, they will ALWAYS come back : )**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

.

.

**Top Five – Chapter 6**

.

.

.

It didn't take long for the nightmares to come. First it was the small sound of snuffling beneath the bed that she was dreaming of laying on next to a certain, dark haired man, then it was the sight of horns, fangs, and fox tails all over the room, staring, growling, cursing her. Bonnie started to toss and turn in bed, quietly whimpering words of panic, fear and _his _name. Laying in his bed next door, eyes wide open and mind working furiously, Damon could hear her slight noises, moans and the constant turning in her bed making the mattresses squeak. It was so low that he could barely make out the words, they would never reach Stefan, especially on his vegetarian diet, and he knew that Meredith, for all her caring nature, would have no hope.

Knowing he had got exactly what he wanted, Damon got up and looked quickly in the mirror. Pants. He needed pants. Before a mortal could have blinked, he was on his feet, pulling on a pair of black flannel bottoms that hung low on his hips, not bothering with a shirt. He wouldn't need one. Grinning, and determined to be all the night in shining armour he could be, he stepped out of his bedroom window, and jumped easily onto Bonnie's balcony. He would have to tell her off in the morning – she hadn't locked her windows. Didn't she know that all sorts of things could creep in and do all kinds of damage to his pretty little witch? Things that _definitely_ went bump in the night.

Stepping easily over the threshold, Damon pulled the French windows closed again, and padded across to the bed, pulling the curtains around the four poster aside and stood, staring. As usual, Bonnie looked beautiful. With her red curls tussled, and her pale skin standing out against the dark blue of the bedding, Bonnie was utterly stunning. With the nightmare still in full flow, her lips were parted and she was whimpering, eyes screwed tight shut and smile fading, and Damon cursed the fact that all but one of the candles in the room had gone out, leaving just one light flickering in the darkness. As he leant in closer, the heavy scent of lavender almost overpowered him; his little bird must have been using it to help her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming about, however, was terrifying her, her face distorted by fear. Slowly, Damon leaned forward and bent over Bonnie's prone form, gently reaching forward to brush a curl of her hair away from her face. With cool skin brushing against her heated face, he smiled, and she screamed.

_Fucking hell._

All of a sudden, she was sitting bolt upright, staring straight through Damon, until she came to herself, began to cry, and practically flung herself at him. Quickly, he had his arms around her, and was holding her in his lap, stroking her hair as he tried to calm her down. Though her heart was still racing, her breathing was returning to normal – at least until she realised that Damon was shirtless and practically lying in her bed.

"It's okay, Bonnie, I've got you-"

_Oh, it couldn't get worse. _

_**Nah. Of course it could.**_

Moments later, the door slammed open, and in sprinted Elena, pulling a robe around herself, Stefan following behind her, tugging a T-shirt on and looking very flushed. Meredith simply strode in with a very sensible pair of PJs on her skinny frame.

Stefan, taking in the scene, immediately stalked over to the bed, finding the scene before him rather interesting. Damon, his perverted half-brother was half dressed, practically lying in Bonnie's bed, with Bonnie lying next to him, dressed in a pair of tiny silk shorts and camisole that Elena had bought her only six months ago. Putting it bluntly, Bonnie looked sexy, and Damon looked like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What the hell is going on Damon?" A pause as Stefan stepped toward Bonnie, almost glaring at Damon with a dark look in his eye. "What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing, little brother. Bonnie here was having a nightmare." Damon gently and affectionately ran his fingers through Bonnie's hair, letting her rest in his embrace.

"Really" Stefan raised an eyebrow and, naturally, went to gather Bonnie up in his arms. Almost reflexively, Bonnie backed away a little further into Damon's embrace, sighing as she leant her head against his chest.

Understandably, Elena looked utterly furious, unable to comprehend the reasons behind Stefan's sudden interest in Bonnie. Why was he trying to hug her after a nightmare? Why did he care? When Bonnie sighed deeper into Damon's embrace, Elena's eyes narrowed even further – why did _he _care? She was just small and pathetic, just a little witch. It looked as though Damon was trying to shield Bonnie from Stefan… Elena just didn't get it.

It didn't make sense.

Quickly, sensing the tension in the room, Meredith moved forward, now wide enough awake to take control of the situation. Stepping forward and sitting down next to Bonnie, she yawned quickly and looked between Bonnie and Damon.

"Bonbon… what happened?" Meredith asked, reaching her hand out to touch Bonnie's bare shoulder.

"I can't remember, Merry." Bonnie sniffed tearfully, leaning out of Meredith's touch, and leaning into Damon. Without a moment's hesitation, Damon's hand lifted to Bonnie's hair and slowly started to smooth the wild curls. Sighing into his touch, Bonnie relaxed even further, looking as though she was about to fall asleep in his arms.

Stefan simply glared at Damon. Elena turned her death-stare upon Stefan, and then, when he saw his glare, turned to look at Bonnie and Damon, and shot furious glances their way as well. At this obvious and uncomfortable glaring contest, Meredith looked around the group, and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"It's late," She said coercively, "I think we should _all _get into bed, and let Bonnie go back to sleep." A chorus of 'yeah' and 'hmm' followed her statement, and everyone turned away from the couple on the bed as Damon went to move as well.

"Good idea." Stefan grinned, looking at Elena and going to touch her arm. She shrugged out of his reach and glowered again. It was going to be a long night.

Just as the door was closing, Bonnie let out a little yelp, and everyone almost sprinted back into her room.

"Damon!" Meredith was rolling her eyes even before she had processed the scene.

"What?" He smirked, trying – and failing – to look innocent, tucked halfway into bed with Bonnie looking at him, stunned and a little frightened. "You said get into bed!"

"I meant your own bed, Damon."

"But I'm _sure _Bonnie would feel _safer _with me close by!" He looked pointedly at the little witch, who simply sighed and shook her head.

"Damon…" Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes, turning them to him as she smiled politely, "You _are _close. Your bedroom is next door."

"Alright." He shrugged, climbing out of bed and nodding at Bonnie quietly, "Goodnight." Meredith eyed him suspiciously – it wasn't like him to give in so easily.

Before he turned to go, he leant forward and kissed the top of Bonnie's head sweetly, running his hand through her hair quickly.

"Sweet dreams, little one." Just for her to hear.

As he pulled away, she looked up at him and let him have his small victory. A tiny, little smile.

Finally, they all left, and, extinguishing her candles, biting her lip and trying to keep hold of Damon's scent in her mind, Bonnie laid back and tried to get back to sleep.

Out on the landing, however, it was a totally different fiasco. Damon and Stefan were stood nose-to-nose, hissing at each other in a way that only Vampires could. Elena had long since given up on her boyfriend, slamming the door in his face almost immediately, then reopening it to shove a pillow in his face and send him a furious glare.

"You know where the sofa is, Stefan!" The loud, horrible clunk of the lock fell into place, but neither Stefan nor Damon turned away from each other to see her tantrum unfold. It was down to Meredith to force her way between them, and physically push them apart.

"Would one of you actually give me some kind of explanation here? I'd love to know what the hell is going on!"

Damon waved her off, scowling as he sent a parting growl at Stefan.

"You just make sure you keep _my _little witch out of _your _Top Five." Jabbing his little brother in the chest, he pushed back and walked off to his bedroom, slamming the door hard enough for it to rattle on its hinges.

Sighing, Meredith simply dragged her hand over her face, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Seriously, Stefan, what the hell is going on?" In response, he simply sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, Meredith. Go to bed." As he walked down the hall, he picked up the pillow, tried the bedroom door, and sighed. "Sofas are comfortable. Sofas are comfortable…"

Meredith stared after him, still entirely confused, but let it go as she stumbled back to bed, pulling her covers up to her neck and sighing. _What Top Five…?_

_

* * *

_

.

.

Forsooth, is that a Review on the horizon?

Aye, I think it is.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes. Yes. Yes. I suck. Move on from my shitty updating schedule and just be ridiculously pleased that I'm horny for Damon and I'm getting let loose on the next chapter. **

**But this is the last one I'm working on with a schedule… so… You might be waiting a while for the next one. Not this long. But a while. **

**Enjoy! (and SORRY!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Top Five – Part 7**

A little more than irritated by the events of the night so far, Damon balanced neatly onto Bonnie's balcony, stepping back into his bedroom and lay on top of his bed, his body a live wire, tuned right into listening for the sounds of sadness from his Little Witch's bedroom. The witch in question was laid back on her bed, trying to separate her dream from reality – and to get a firm hold on the feeling that she felt when Damon had wrapped his arms around her, chasing the nightmare away.

Fearing that she would once more fall asleep and find herself in the grip of another nightmare, Bonnie softly called Damon's name, hoping and praying that her voice would reach him before anyone else.

Thinking he was going insane, but willing to swear blind that he had just heard her call his name, Damon jumped up and stepped back into Bonnie's doorway, poking his head around her door.

"Bonnie?" Softly, softly. If she had been sleeping, he couldn't wake her.

"Damon?" She sounded more excited to see his form in the doorway than she had earlier. "W-would you come in?" Closing the door so that the click of the lock falling into place wouldn't wake his brother, Damon complied, stepping into her room and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Are you okay, little one?"

"W-would you stay with me tonight?" Bonnie asked innocently, though when she saw the smirk on Damon's face, she knew she had to backtrack as fast as her words would allow. "Not like that, you jerk! I just… I don't want to be alone…" She dropped her voice and looked back up at him, "And you chase away the bad dreams."

Damon tempered his glee at the look on her face, seeing her genuine fear and suddenly feeling desperate and determined to make it stop. He nodded quickly and climbed onto the bed, pulling the heavy curtains closed behind him.

"Fine, fine." He relented after a few seconds of kneeling over the covers and watching her face, "No funny business. Scout's honour." As she pulled back the covers and smiled at him, offering him the space, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. A few seconds of adjustment, and she let herself relax against him, burying her face into his bare chest and inhaling a smell that was most definitely Damon. Liquor, leather, and danger.

As her breathing evened out, Damon smiled to himself and pressed a light kiss to the mess of curls at the top of her hair, closing his eyes as well, and letting the lavender lull him into a sleep so dreamless that even he was surprised.

.

.

Downstairs on the sofa, Stefan tossed and turned. It wasn't comfortable, it was lumpy and horrible and he missed his bed and he missed holding Elena and… he rolled over and fell off of the sofa, landing flat on his face and groaning at the sudden pain that shot through him.

_A Gross Injustice. That's what this was. _How could Elena kick him out of his own room… well their room? What had he done wrong? He had just tried to comfort a friend who had been frightened, a friend who had been in his brother's arms.

He was just about to retreat into his usual _I'm-so-broody _position, all scowly with forehead wrinkles, when Meredith came down the stairs. She took one look at him and turned from her path to the kitchen to sit in an armchair opposite him.

"Okay, I'm bored of all this now, what's going on Stefan?" _Ah, Meredith. _She could always be counted on to be direct and a little bit angry. No wonder she frightened Damon.

"I'm not sure Meredith." With a heavy sigh and a whole load of frown lines, Stefan looked up at her and shrugged, "I guess… when I was talking to Damon and you guys were at the spa, some… things came up."

"Things?"

"Feelingsy things."

"Right." She nodded disbelievingly, "Firstoff, feelingsy is _not _a word. And second, you think you're in love with Bonnie, right?" _Direct and to the point, once again. Ding ding, ten points to Miss Sulez. _

"Well… Yes." He answered simply, looking up at his friend when she snorted, a frown on his face.

"God, you are stupid Stef." Meredith answered, and he looked up at her again, she was now cross-legged on the floor in front of him, holding out her hand to take his. As he gave her his hand, she smiled and gently patted his fingers. "Stefan, you lost Elena for a while and Bonnie did an amazing thing for you. She let you share some… well, some intimate moments when you had thought that you had lost Elena forever. To be honest, I'd think there was something wrong with you if you _didn't _feel something for her… but… you have just mixed it up after Elena being away. And it doesn't help that your relationship with Damon is naturally competive, and Damon is in love with Bonnie." She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Because he is, you want what he's got. Which means, you now think you love little red. You need to sit back and think, have a coffee, get your idiot brain working." Meredith took a deep breath – hell, it was a lot to say in about thirty seconds – and stood up, releasing Stefan's hand with a smile.

"Where're you going?" He pouted, needing a little bit more of a helping hand to sort out his 'idiot brain'.

"I'm going to make myself some hot milk. And then I'm going to bed. I suggest you try and do the same." And she was gone, toward the kitchen, grinning and shaking her head.

Since the sofa was ridiculously uncomfortable, Stefan was up ridiculously early. He had decided, as his last thought of the night, that his first task would be to make Bonnie a cup of lemon tea and tell her how sorry he was for how he had been acting. He knocked on the door, and heard no answer, instead barely picking up on her low breathing. She was still asleep.

Pushing the door open a little bit, he set the tea down on her bedside table and pulled back her curtains. He nearly choked on his own tongue. There was Bonnie, a mass of red curls, and buried against her was his brother.

Damon.

They looked naked.

Stefan probably would have died again, if it had been possible.

"What the-_Damon!"_ Stefan gasped, waking his brother but not the redhead beside him.

"What do you want, brother?" Damon lifted himself onto his elbows, Bonnie tucking herself further against his chest and knocking the duvet half to the floor. As it moved, Stefan noted that Bonnie was still in the same silk shorts and top as the night before, and Damon was wearing black bottoms. As if sensing Stefan was looking at Bonnie, Damon pulled the cover over her shoulders. She shifted again, further into his arms, and snuffled in her sleep.

"Stefan! What the hell do you think you are doing? She could have been naked, or anything!" Damon growled through his morning fuzz, trying to keep his voice low and calm, hoping to keep Bonnie in her morning stupor. He didn't want her scared after the night she had just had. She'd had three more nightmares, and he just wasn't in the mood to stay calm anymore. Before Stefan could begin to answer, Meredith and Elena burst in.

"Again! Really?" Meredith was genuinely exasperated about witnessing the same scene as the night before. Déjà vu was genuinely quite disturbing, it seemed.

"They're in bed together!" Elena sounded utterly aghast.

"Well observant there, aren't we blondie?" Damon rolled his eyes and Bonnie shifted against him, her hand tightening on his neck and her eyes fluttering slowly open.

"Wh-what's going on?" She murmured, "Where's the duvet?"

"Looks like she's not ready to get up yet," Damon ran a hand through Bonnie's hair and smiled as she yawned on cue, "Take your little dramas elsewhere, please. She's had a late… night." A small smirk, and Meredith willingly yanked a furious Elena and a confused Stefan out into the corridor. She closed the door and looked between them.

"What the hell was that? We have to put an end to this before it starts!" Elena fumed, tugging at her hair and turning an elegant shade of red. Then she rounded on Stefan, "And you! What the hell were you doing in there?"

"I was taking Bonnie a cup of tea to apologise for my horrendous behaviour…" He paused and smiled, "And I wanted to… warn her about Damon."

"And you couldn't do that in… say _the kitchen_ instead of her bedroom?" Elena said her fury manifesting itself into a shout at the end of her sentence. Meredith couldn't help but snort in a less than subtle fashion at her words.

"What's so funny?" asked Elena, still scowling and looking like she was going to cut a bitch.

"I don't know, this whole situation maybe?" Meredith quirked an eyebrow, gesturing between Bonnie's door, herself and the couple before her, "We are arguing because a couple of consenting adults decided to spend the night together and they didn't approve it with their friends first!" She snorted at the pair of them and shook her head, "Look at it from a different point of view, and stop interfering in their lives. Perhaps more importantly, you should sort your own out." She let out another sigh and yawned loudly, "I never thought that I would agree with Damon, but to be honest, he's right. It's too early for all this. Go back to bed _together_ and talk this out. I'm going back to bed and will see you at a reasonable time for breakfast." Meredith waved at them, turned and walked away.

Stefan and Elena watched her go, then Stefan smiled at Elena and held out his hand. She slapped it away, but smiled as he held the bedroom door open for her and followed her inside.

.

.

.

**Am I permitted to ask for reviews? :)**


End file.
